


star

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: nouna fixed luminous point in the night sky that is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun





	star

They didn't often get to see the stars.

The lights of New York City drowned them out, the pollution darkening the sky every clear night. Pat longed to see them again, the kind he saw when he drove to rural areas back in Maine. There were no rural areas in NYC, just pavements and buildings and incandescent street lamps.

Sometimes, they'd go to the outskirts, where the brightest stars would shine. They'd put out a blanket and lay on their backs, holding hands and realizing how truly small they were on Earth.

"Kind of makes you feel inconsequential, huh?"

"You could never be inconsequential to me."

\- - -

Brian bought Pat a star for his birthday. It made him feel sort of dumb, handing Pat an envelope with a slip of paper saying there was a tiny little star nearby the Leo constellation named, offically, "Pat Gill". 

Pat read the certificate over, his smile growing with every word. He pulled Brian into a tight hug, whispering a thank you, followed by a request to go see it _immediately_.

They started driving early, 91 miles north of the city, to Kingston. The sun was setting by the time they'd found a little park, setting up their blanket. The sky was painted pink and yellow and orange, stretching out above and beyond them.

The faint outlines of stars began to appear as the sky faded to purple and eventually black, cloudless and pleasantly warm outside. Pat could spot the constellations, pointing them out to Brian (who struggled to see the big picture, but appreciated it anyway).

They couldn't see Pat's star directly, but they found Leo, and knew it was close by.

Brian squeezed Pat's hand a little harder.


End file.
